Ode to the Anime Crazed
by Erina-chan
Summary: REVISED edition. Just a song I wrote yeeears ago when I was stressed! (COMPLETE)


_I wrote this because I was sick of the members in my class treating me and the other Pokémon fans like we were either little kids or just weird. It's actually a rather long song, not a poem, and I based it on the tune of my father's song 'A Song For Drunks'. So, really, my dad owns it! The original chorus went _

_'And should I ever get back to reality, what an awful place that would be for me. So don't judge me whether right or wrong, cos I know the place where I belong.'_

_I apologise in advance for my terrible rhyming!_

_ _

**Ode to the Anime Crazed**

-Revised-

*Dedicated to Chuchino*

At 4 and half past 4 it's time for Pokémon 

Just when I get home from school - thank you God for SkyOne!

Of course, at half past 4, I could watch Sailor Moon

Such a hard choice, what's a girl to do?****

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

Tenchi, Gundam, Ninja Scroll and Sailor Moon too

Is that what makes me seem so much different from you?

People think it's all I think, they don't understand

That I'm no different from them cos I'm an anime fan

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

I've got me a mind as good as good as the rest

The only trouble is it loves Ranma best

Escaflowne's brilliant, and so is Sailor Moon

Stupid you miss out cos you think it's a cartoon

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

I like to wrap myself away in my own little world

Can I once again remind you that I'm still only a girl?

Let me enjoy what I enjoy, it's all that I ask

What is it about the request that becomes a hard task?

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

So in 40, 50 years from now, it has to be said

You'll be applying aging cream before you go to bed

You are as young as you feel, that statement is true

So who's the less mature - is it me or you?

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

So I'll listen to my Lunarock, and sing along real loud

Cos being different does nothing other than make me feel proud

Slap on 2BAMaster, put on track number one

Because I'll like what I want, and it's all in good fun

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

Why do you get freaked when I blurt Japanese?

Or see my flashy Psyduck attached to my keys?

I may have anime pix on my folders at school

But at least I don't pretend to like something to look cool

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

So you watch Eastenders, and I'll watch Ranma 1/2

I think it's just as good, and it makes me laugh!

So you just keep on sniggering behind my back

Cos I have a secret weapon; Mewtwo! Psychic Attack!

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

So next time you assume something about me

"Oh if it's Erin, then it must be…"

Cos my life's not controlled by what you decide

And I won't curl up and die if I'm manga deprived

And should I ever come back to reality

What an awful place that would be to me

So don't judge me, because I'm not in the wrong

Just cos I know the place where I belong

So please don't label me by what you see, it's probably wrong

Get to know the real me, it won't take you long

So now I've made it clearer I hope you understand

That I'm not always off dreaming in anime-land


End file.
